Santa Baby
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: On Christmas Eve Stanley dolls himself up and gets ready to give Stanford the best present 'From Santa' that he could possibly think of. Will Stanford love it as much as Stanley? Or will it all be for not?


The snow was just beginning to fall that Christmas Eve night, the tree was already lit and decorated with care, and the smell of freshly baking cookies filled the air with their tempting aromas. On this night the lights were turned down low- the fireplace being the most to offer the living room the majority of its lighting, and on this night Stanley found himself bustling around in order to get everything just right for his beloved twin brother, Stanford.

Had it been anyone else, Stanley wouldn't have gone through all the effort of dolling up the house and celebrating the holidays; but for Stanford? Stanley would do anything for him. Despite it being just the two of them in the new house, Stanley managed to go all out- hand picking a tree, decorating it while Stanford was in his day classes at the local college, even wrapping the presents and placing them under the tree just before finding the time to make chocolate chip, and sugar cookies. Though the surprises didn't stop there, oh no, Stanley found the time and money to buy a present he knew his beloved twin would really enjoy.

He remembered fondly of finding it hung up in the back of a dressing store- a two piece holiday lingerie set he couldn't help but try on for fun, but when he tried it on and felt the way the silk and lace clung to his chubby hips and breasts, he found himself un able to do anything more than to buy it and hope his brother would appreciate it as well.

With the last batch of cookies just out of the oven and cooling, Stanley had made quick work of his clothing, nearly shredding them in his haste to get to the bathroom to change; knowing full well Stanford would be home any minute and he just wanted everything perfect for him. Grateful for himself for shaving earlier, Stanley gently tugged the black silk thigh high stockings on, running his fingers through his hair as he made sure to give himself a look over before slipping on the cherry red heels. With ease he made his way down the flight of stairs to the living room, turning the stereo on softly as he heard the front door opening.

"Hey Stanley! I'm home!" The voice of Stanford called out just as Stanley sat himself down by the tree, his legs crossing as he moved his arms back behind him to support his weight as he reclined partially backwards. "It smells great in here, where are you anyways?"

"In the living room!" Stanley called, chuckling softly as the bells on his outfit were disturbed; alerting Stanford that something was off. Stanley stifled a moan as the silk panties he wore clung to his already growing erection, the lace of the bows teasing at his thighs. He waited patiently as he heard the sounds of Stanford's jacket being removed, and his snow boots coming off. When at last he watched the other walk in he enjoyed the sight of his brother fumbling for words, giving Stanley a double take as he looked to make sure the light from the fire place wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Welcome home Stanford, I waited up for you." He chuckled, the song 'Santa Baby', being heard softly over the stereo as he beckoned Stanford over to him with his index finger, a sultry smile on his pink lips. "And since you've been such a good boy this year, why don't you unwrap a present early?" Stanley cooed.

To say Stanford looked turned on by his twin in lingerie would be an understatement, spotting the chubby twin under the tree dressed so risqué made him practically drool as he walked all the way to the tree, unable to help himself as he got to his knees for a closer look. Stanley was absolutely breathe taking the way his eyes shown a radiant hazel under the lights of the tree, his naturally long lashes accented with eye liner and just traces of cherry red mascara. His lips were softened with natural pink lip stick- making his bottom lip look fuller then it already was, and the small Santa had rested on his head, showing of his wavy hair that he kept long and oh so thick with waves and curls.

A soft moan escaped Stanley's lips when Stanford's hand rested on his soft, pudgy belly, playing idly with the small piercing on his navel. The lingerie top was made of delicate sheer silk, white fur trimming the collar and outlining the built in bra that pushed Stanley's chubby, yet perky breasts up and foreword. Small, white bows sat firmly on top of each breast cup, little bells attached that jingled with each trembling breathe Stanley took. The lingerie top was cut short, only covering half his torso to reveal the cute chub of his belly that Stanford loved to kiss so much, the small trail of hair waxed just for this occasion. The skirt he wore was a soft sheer red that did little to hide the coal black panties underneath- white bows spread evenly on the top with two bigger bows on the bottom. The stockings were attached to the panties by golden bell like loops, and with each movement of Stanley's thighs they would chime out. Stanley's eyes closed when he felt a pair of hot lips press against his own, two six fingered hands pulling him close before he was picked up bridal style, the hat slipping off.

"Does this mean you count as one present?" Stanford asked huskily as he headed towards the couch, placing his twin down with care, "Please tell me you do."

"That depends," Stanley teased, stretching out on the couch as he slipped a hand down his own body, cupping his own erection, "Are you going to be naughty once you 'unwrap' me?"

"You better believe it." Stanford managed to choke out as he watched his twin begin to paw at himself, moaning softly. "God, going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down tomorrow." Stanford groaned as he relieved himself of his own shirt and jeans, saving the white briefs he wore for last as he moved to straddle Stanley's hips, taking the sight in for a moment before leaning down and placing a kiss against his lips.

Stanley's arms wrapped around his twin tightly as Stanford began the soft kiss, slowly deepening as the more dominant twin began to nip and suckle on Stanley's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his twins' mouth just as Stanley gasped in pleasure. Hot tongues rubbed and slid against each other as Stanford mapped out the hot, wet cavern of his twins mouth, tasting the minty sweet ness from the candy cane the other had been sucking on only minutes ago before Stanford came home. Unable to help himself Stanford slipped his rather large hands under the cups of Stanley's bra, cupping the small breasts the chubby twin possessed, giving his nipples soft squeezes and twists as the dusky pink stubs hardened. Stanford smirked into the kiss, knowing full well Stanley's breasts were one of his most sensitive spots on his body, and with that in mind he began to knead at them, his fingers kneading and pressing into the pudgy skin, cherishing each groan and whimper Stanley made as he tried to push himself deeper into the couch.

"I'm going to have fun unwrapping you." Stanford spoke against his twins' lips, moving his mouth to Stanley's right ear lobe as he began to suck on the flesh, tugging on it gently before moving to trace his twins jaw line in wet, open mouth kisses and bites. With the hands still toying and teasing Stanley's breasts and nipples, Stanford moved down lower, biting hard on the juncture of Stanley's neck where his neck met his shoulder.

The soft whimper was followed by the tightening of Stanley's arms around him as said twin began to rock his hips up against Stanford's, pleading softly for the other to hurry up and fuck him- only to be ignored as the dominating twin slowly removes the fur lined collar of Stanley's outfit and began to undo the hooks in the back to remove the top and bra that got in the way of fully playing with Stanley's chest. With the top half of the outfit removed and resting on the floor, Stanford sat back, smirking down at his twin that looked at him with soft doe like eyes, a few red marks standing out against his crème colored skin, his lips parted slightly as he moaned for the other to resume his touching.

"Tell me Stanley, what do you want for Christmas?" Stanford teased, his fingers idly running against the curve of Stanley's chest, purposely rubbing and twisting the stubby little nipples that awaited him to eventually suck and bite on. Stanford cupped one of Stanley's cheeks as he kissed him tenderly, moving down once more kiss and lick at his neck, only stopping when he heard the soft pleading from the other. "What was that? Can't hear you."

"I-I just need you to fuck me! That's all I want for Christmas, Stanfy!" Stanley cried out, jolting upwards when his twin twisted sharply on his left nipple. The chuckle he heard from Stanford was enough to make his cheeks tinge red in embarrassment; though he slowly pouted when Stanford moved off of him, the more dominant twin holding up a finger as he moved over to the tree, removing a small, blue wrapped package out from under and held it for Stanly to see.

"I think you'll enjoy this present." Stanford chuckled, handing it carefully to the twin on the couch as he began to undo the straps of Stanley's heels, placing them by the bra and collar on the floor. As Stanley opened the small present Stanford began to press kisses against his twin's ankles, working his way ever so slowly up to his knees and thighs- removing the strap that held the silk stockings to the panties took a bit of maneuvering, but he managed to do so without a single tear. It was then that he glanced up to see Stanley's blushing face as the other looked into the small box he held on to.

"St-Stanfy what is this?" Stanley asked shyly, removing what appeared to be small red and white nipple tassels made out of some sort of rubber jelly. Stanford could only chuckle more as he took them from him, grinning viciously.

"Well you see Stanley, I made these for you the other day in my lab at Uni." Stanford held them carefully as he once more hoisted himself up onto the couch, straddling his twin's thick thighs as he rubbed his now erected bulge against the other's, leaning down to give one of Stanley's nipples a firm bite and lick, applying the tassel down against the teased stub and surrounding skin. "They may look ordinary, but there's a small scanner constructed to the base- long story short, it reads your pulse and sends out vibrations. The more your heart rate elevates- when you are turned on, the faster it'll vibrate."

As if to prove the point, a gentle hum was heard as the tassel began to vibrate, sending shiver after shiver down Stanley's spine as he gasped softly, the vibrations becoming stronger as Stanford attached the second one to Stanley's other nipple.

"Do you like them?" Stanford asked with a smirk, kissing his twin's neck once more, sucking on the skin as the vibrating hum picked up. A gasp and a moan was his answer as Stanley began to squirm under him, his own hands resting on Stanford's chest.

"Stanfyy! Don't tease!" Stanley gasped, his hips rocking upwards in desperate need of more stimulation, the vibrations running through his chest as the tassels vibrated without stopping.

"I'm sorry Stanley." The dominating twin practically purred out, moving up and off of the other as he instructed Stanley to sit up, having his back pressed against the back of the couch as Stanford knelt between his legs, pulling down on the sheer skirt and panties, tugging them off inch by agonizing inch as he watched Stanley's plumped, thick cock being released from the confines of the black panties. Stanford's hands ran down from the center of Stanley's chubby belly down to his cock, stroking and pawing at him softly with the back side of his hands and nails before Stanford opened his mouth and gave his pre-cum slicked tip a lick.

Glancing up and watching the way Stanley's eyes were glossy and focused intently on him, Stanford lazily ran the tip of his tongue around the head of his twin's cock, gliding the tip playfully against the slit. Stanford opened his mouth wider as he sucked the head of the cock into his mouth, watching as Stanley brought one of his hands to his mouth so that he could stifle his whimpers. This only encouraged Stanford to suck on him more, moving his head down lower as he took more of his twin's length into his mouth, careful to not hurt him as he grazed his teeth softly against the shaft, tongue swirling against the heated flesh as he began to bob his head up and down, taking in each moan and whimper that the other produced, the humming of the tassels remaining constant. Stanford continued to suck and bob, teasing the other by stroking and fondling his sack, nuzzling his nose against his lower belly when he relaxed his throat enough to deep throat the other, pulling off of him with a lewd, wet 'plop'.

Stanford licked his lips of the pre-cum and drool, sitting back on his heels as he moved his six fingered hands down his own torso, stopping as his hands brushed against the elastic band of his white briefs. Once Stanley's attention was back on him he began to strip himself of the last piece of clothing, instructing Stanley to get on his hands and knees. Watching his twin do so with a nod, his chubby belly curving downwards more as he did so, Stanford got back onto the couch, kneeling behind him as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Stanly's plumped backside, an arm draped around him, fingers once more teasing at his nipples, causing the tassels to vibrate harder. Stanford brought his free hand to Stanley's mouth, ordering the submissive twin to suck on them and coat them well, informing him that that would be the only lubricant he would receive that night.

Stanley nodded as the hand was brought to his mouth, opening it wide as he sucked hungrily on the three fingers that were pushed in, his hot, wet tongue curling, and slipping in between the digits, sucking on them hard as his moans were muffled. Each finger was treated like the finest of candy, licked and suckled till they were sopping wet with his saliva, only releasing his hold on them when Stanford removed his hand, a whine escaping Stanley as he found he no longer had anything to suck on. Hearing the whine, Stanford offered Stanley his other hand, feeling the twin set to work on suckling the fingers, offering the tips gentle bites and caresses, too entranced on suckling that he didn't notice as Stanford moved his newly saliva covered fingers to his back side, slipping them in between Stanley's plumped cheeks as he ran his index finger against the tensed ring of muscle of Stanley's opening. The index finger continued to stroke against the rim, the muscles slowly relaxing before tightening as Stanford wormed and wiggled his finger inside, feeling the liquid heat that burned at his skin as he slowly began to pump the finger in and out, feeling Stanley's mouth suck hard on his fingers as he did so.

Being a bit adventurous Stanford added a second finger, lightly scissoring the opening, feeling Stanley nipped down at his fingers in his mouth as he was stretched somewhat painfully. Stanford paid no mind though as he continued assault, thrusting the fingers in and out, trying different angles, and scissoring the opening till Stanley was a mewling mess beneath him, drool dripping down his chin and onto the couch as Stanford thrusted his fingers in deep, brushing against a soft bundle of nerves that he knew to make Stanley a drooling mess. With each thrust he went deeper with his fingers, the third finally being added as he finally removed the three completely, smirking when he heard the sad mewl escaped from Stanley, a whine escaping as the twin rocked his hips, silently begging to be filled once again.

Gripping his hard on Stanford took the moment to coat himself more evenly with his own pre-cum as he moved closer, his chest molding against Stanley's back as he slid his tip in between his cheeks, teasing the entrance before pushing in, moaning at just how tight Stanley was despite already stretching him out. Stanford didn't stop pushing in till he was fully sheathed, his lips pressing kisses to the back of Stanley's neck as he tugged gently on Stanley's long thick hair, feeling the other shiver underneath him.

"I'm going to fill you so much your pretty little belly is going to swell even more." Stanford whispered huskily, wiggling the fingers that were in Stanley's mouth. "You like that? You want to be filled by me?"

Stanley, unable to do more than drool and rock his hips, nodded, suckling the fingers once more as Stanford began to pull out, slamming back into the hot liquid heat of his twin, groaning as he did so, his own sack slapping against Stanley's as he began to thrust in and out of him, keeping his thrusts slow but deep, filling his twin with his impressive length and girth, growling when he felt his twin bite down on his fingers. Stanford kept the thrusts even and deep, quickening the pace when he felt that Stanley had loosened up a bit for him.

Stanley's fingers dug into the couch as his twin slammed into him, his breathes coming out in ragged pants as the fingers played with the tongue in his mouth. Stanley's hips rolled and rocked as Stanford kept the punishing pace, forcing himself in deeper, feeling as if he was going to tear Stanley in half. The hand that was not in Stanley's mouth slapped at his plumped cheeks, rubbing the emerging red spots that began to form, with thrust after thrust Stanford would lean over to whisper words of love and endearment into Stanley's ears, occasionally biting the tips almost painfully as he reached foreword, running his hand through the thick hair before tugging on it, making Stanley gasp, mouth opening wide enough that the hand managed to move away, running and grasping handfuls of hair as Stanford used Stanley's hair almost like a leash, fucking his twin harder, his sack slapping heavily against him, his hips and thighs burning with endurance as he kept the punishing and wicked pace, thrusting without mercy against his twin's prostate till Stanley's arms gave out and he was bent with his face into the couch, moaning and drooling as he begged to cum, moaning 'I love you's and 'Stanfy!' over and over while his own cock bounced and continued to leak pre-cum from his purple tinged tip.

Stanley felt his legs shake as he tried hard not to cum just yet- a losing battle as he shook and moaned, finally begging Stanford to let him cum when he felt a six fingered hand grip him tightly, jerking and stroking him off into climax as his eyes glossed over, screaming out Stanford's name as he dropped his face into the couch, panting raggedly, the nipple tassels finally done vibrating. Though not done with him just yet, Stanford gripped Stanley's shaking legs as his twin came heavily; wrapping them around his own hips as he continued to slam in to him, only cumming himself once he was in as deep as he could go, biting Stanley's shoulder painfully as he climaxed. Spurt after spurt he came, cumming so much that Stanley's already plumped belly was just a bit rounder, a bit fuller. The legs around Stanford's hips were carefully moved down, Stanford's cum dripping out of his twin as he pulled out, arms wrapping around Stanley's waist as he nestled against him, panting in his twin's ear, as he whispered words of love once more, reminding Stanley how beautiful he was, how much he loved fucking him senseless like this. Stanley, too fucked dumb to speak only nodded and moaned, his head tilted to the side so that he could breathe without being pressed into the couch.

"You're the best present Santa could bring me." Stanford cooed, slipping his hands underneath him so that he could remove the nipple tassels, giving them a lick as he tossed them to the side, nuzzling his chin against the back of Stanley's neck.

"L-love…you…" Stanley mumbled groggily, too exhausted to say more as Stanford slipped off of him, getting up to go grab a wash cloth and a cookie for the other to eat, chuckling as he looked at his well fucked brother, and the pile of lingerie on the floor.

Oh yes, Stanley was the best present of all...


End file.
